


Up For Auction

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's time for the big finale of the auction! Five beautiful, well-trained Sailor Senshi up for sale! Who could possibly resist their allure?
Relationships: Sailor Senshi/Male OCs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Up For Auction

**Up For Auction**

  
“And for tonight’s final entry,” the loudspeaker boomed, “a once in a lifetime offer, that will never be repeated! All five of the famous Sailor Senshi, up for auction! Presenting, the one and only Sailor Senshi!”  
  
I straightened up. This was it. It was really happening. After three weeks of… training, it was really happening.  
  
“After almost a month of study under _experts_ , these five lovely women have been trained into being the best, most eager sex slaves you have ever seen,” the voice announced rapidly. “If they somehow don’t have the special skill you desire, rest assured, they’ll quickly learn it. They are perfect for any household! And here they are!”  
  
  
The curtain rolled back, and I and all of my friends looked out over the auditorium. There were a lot of people in there. Mostly a lot of men. And they were all looking up at us. I could only see the expressions on some of their faces, but the ones I could see obviously couldn’t believe that this was happening.  
  
I couldn’t either, not really. Me and my friends, getting sold into sexual slavery? It sounded _nuts_. Completely and totally ridiculous. But here we were. And since it was happening, we all might as well do our best job possible, so that things went as well as they could.  
  
I shivered, for all kinds of reasons. One of the reasons was that I was naked. Well, not completely naked. I had my high heels on. And my gloves. And my necklace. And even my tiara! But there was nothing covering my thighs or my shoulders, let alone my pussy or my boobs.  
  
It should have been more shameful than it really was. A _lot_ more embarrassing. But no matter how hard I tried, I just wasn’t able to work up the proper sense of shame and mortification over being naked in front of all of these strangers. I wasn’t even able to feel that bad for my friends being naked in front of strangers.  
  
I couldn’t quite tell if how passively I was accepting all of this was because something was being done to me or not. I mean, _surely_ I wasn’t the kind of person who would want this to happen to her, right? I was Sailor Moon, I was supposed to be strong of will and stuff. Not just letting herself get stripped naked and sold off to be a sex slave.  
  
“First up, the lovely Sailor Moon,” the announcer in front of us said. I stepped forward, shivering as I felt the eyes of everyone, even my friends, lock onto me. “Fully pacified and fully willing to do _anything_ you want. Bidding for the famous leader of the Senshi starts at two thousand, five hundred, ladies and gentlemen.”  
  
As he talked, I walked to the very front of the stage, and struck a pose. I put my hands on my hips and thrust my shoulders out. My boobs jiggled as I swung my torso back and forth. I flushed red as I looked at all of the people looking at me.  
Then I had to turn around to take the next pose. Leaning forward, hands gripping my knees and my legs widely spread. It was a really _lewd_ pose, and I was looking right at my four friends as I did it. And they were looking at me. All of us had red on our cheeks.  
  
And all of us were aroused, too. Embarrassed, yes, of course we were embarrassed. But we were also turned _on_. Being naked in front of each other. Being naked in front of the crowds. Knowing that we were getting sold off as sex slaves. Knowing what would happen to us when we were brought back to our new homes. It was all so arousing.  
  
I turned back around, as the bidding reached five thousand, six hundred. Hands were going up almost before the auctioneer could finish reciting the current figure. And I still had a lot more of my body to show off.  
  
I reached down and grabbed my left leg. Then I lifted it upwards, until my foot was pointing right at the sky. I flushed and avoided looking at the people in the first few rows. They could see _everything_. They could certainly see that I was aroused. There was no way that they couldn’t.  
  
Whether they could or not, there were plenty of people bidding on me. I wasn’t sure what currency this was being conducted in, but it sounded like a _lot_. Well, if I was going to be a sex slave, at least I was going to be a really _expensive_ sex slave. And that was good, right?  
  
And I still had more of my body to show off. This time I leaned forward, letting the audience see just how big my boobs were. And if they liked _those_ , they were going to love it when it was Mako’s turn to come up here. I gave my chest a bit of a shake, and shivered as I watched the crowd watch my breasts.  
  
How many people were in here? There were bright lights on the stage, and dim lights off of it, but I would say maybe fifty or so people. All of them staring at me and my friends. And we were all naked. That sent another shiver through me.  
  
“Ten thousand, one hundred and fifty,” the auctioneer said, waving his hand out over the crowd. “Do I hear ten thousand, two hundred? Ten thousand, two hundred? Going once, going twice, _sold_ , to number fifteen!”  
  
I peered out over the auditorium, trying to find who had just bought me. If it was who I thought it was, he was a _big_ guy. Really big. I wouldn’t come up to his chest, and I probably wouldn’t be able to get my arms around him.  
  
I walked to the side of the stage, wondering what it was going to be like, living with a master. My first hint of what it could be was when an assistant stepped up and fastened a golden collar around my neck. There was a thick chain attached to it, that was knotted around a post. I was forced to lean forward a bit, pushing my butt out. I bit my lip, still feeling the arousal inside of me.  
  
“Next up, the quiet, studious Sailor Mercury,” the auctioneer said, waving a hand. I swallowed as I watched Ami come forward. She was blushing the most out of all of us.  
  
I split my attention between watching Ami show herself off and looking out at the crowd. After all, Ami deserved a _bit_ of privacy, didn’t she? Even if one person more or less watching her didn’t count for that much. And if we had all seen every detail of each other before.  
  
Ami didn’t show off as much as I had. In fact, she kept on trying to cover herself up from time to time, as if she had forgotten that we were going to be sex slaves, and that we probably wouldn’t be wearing that much more than we were now for the rest of our lives.  
  
The bidding didn’t go quite as high for Ami before she was finally sold to some guy in a lab coat. Well, I hoped that my friend would at least be with someone who could appreciate her smarts. In between fucking her, of course.  
  
Ami was led over next to me, and her chain attached to the post. We smiled nervously at each other, and I reached over to pat her on the shoulder. Her skin felt soft underneath my hand.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ami,” I said quietly. “It’s going to be alright. We’re the Sailor Senshi.”  
  
Ami smiled back at me and squeezed my hand. We shared a little moment with each other, still pretty much completely naked.  
  
“Our third slave for today,” the auctioneer said, “is the fiery Sailor Mars. Who has it in them to tame this beauty? Bidding starts at two thousand, two hundred.”  
  
Rei lifted her nose and sniffed. She strode up to the front of the stage, putting even more of a sway in her steps than her high heels demanded. Part of me melted over how cool and badass she was for still acting like this even when she was naked and being made to show off her body so that people would pay more to own her.  
  
I felt a certain… heat rising inside of me as I watched Rei show off her body. The way she swayed around on the stage, it was really entrancing. A _lot_ of people were bidding really highly on her, shouting as Rei sneered at them and showed signs of complete and utter disgust with how crude and boorish they were. I felt my crush on her reignite. It was just a pity that I was never going to be able to act on it. Who knew if we were ever going to see each other again?  
  
Rei stopped, facing away from the audience, with one hand on her hip. She ran the other hand through her long, silky, black hair, and there was some applause mixed in with the bidding.  
  
The bidding ended on a price that was just a few hundred higher than mine. Rei gave me a smirk as she swayed her way over to me and Ami.  
  
“Well, Usagi,” Rei said as she was fastened to her pole as well, the chain clinking, “it seems that I’m beating you, one last time.” There was a glimmer of something a lot softer underneath her expression. “As it started, so it ends.”  
  
“I’ll miss you, Rei,” I said, deciding to be the bigger woman and ignore that. I reached forward and hugged her. “I’m going to miss you a lot.”  
  
“So will I,” Rei said after a minute, returning the hug. “Usagi, I… I’ll never forget about you.” She lifted her head from my shoulder. “Or you, Ami.”  
  
“Thank you, both of you,” Ami said, joining the hug.  
  
We all gave each other some really _tight_ hugs before separating. We had done pretty much the same thing earlier, when we had been lined up for the auction, but now it felt a lot more _real_ , seeing the masters who were buying us.  
  
There had been some sort of delay with the auctioneer, and he was only just now getting things back under control. As I drew away from my friends, he started talking again.  
  
“And now, the beautiful babe, Sailor Jupiter! She cooks, she cleans, and she’s strong enough to carry any two of you in the audience!” Given how big some of the men I could see were, I doubted that. “A perfect fit in every household, for the low starting price of two thousand exactly!”  
  
Makoto came to the front of the stage. Man, had my breasts bounced around that much when I had gone up, or was I just _thinking_ that Mako was bouncing a lot?  
  
There was some red on her cheeks, but my friend still showed off her body. Especially her chest. She pushed her boobs together and leaned over and did a bunch of stuff to show off just how big her boobies were. I was sure that there were some people in the crowd who _really_ liked that. I sure did, and I wasn’t even looking at her from the front.  
  
Unlike the rest of us, Makoto actually showed off some of her muscles, flexing in front of the crowd. It did a good job, and she ended up being sold for only fifty credits or yen or whatever shy of eleven thousand. I couldn’t see who had bought her, since he was right at the back. I hoped he liked Japanese food, though, because if he let Makoto into his kitchen, she wouldn’t be leaving.  
  
“And the last Sailor Senshi is Sailor Venus!” The auctioneer cried out, waving a hand at Minako. She waved back at him and blew a kiss at the crowd. “She’s a real handful in bed, and who can go wrong with a blonde bombshell? The final entry for today starts at two thousand, one hundred!”  
  
Minako put on a bigger show than all of us. I wasn’t really surprised. I knew my friend. She _loved_ attention, even when she was naked and prancing around in front of a bunch of men who were trying to buy her as a slave.  
  
I watched as Minako pranced around the stage, showing herself off. She looked _really_ pretty, her long, blonde hair shaking back and forth as she danced and twisted and did everything she could to look as alluring as possible. And she looked _really_ nice. I could feel myself getting a bit turned on (a bit _more_ turned on) as I watched her do a split while facing away from the bidders.  
  
I didn’t even hear how much she went for. I _did_ see who had bought her, though. The same huge guy who had bought me. Wait, that meant-  
  
“Looks like we’ll be staying together, Usagi,” Minako said, giving my shoulder a shake. She gave a sad smile to the rest of our friends. “And if there is a way we can stay in touch with you girls, I’ll find it.”  
  
We all nodded and all gave each other hugs. That took a while, especially since we were all still chained to the posts in front of us. But we managed it. And the audience seemed to approve of seeing five nearly-naked teenage girls pressing their bodies against each other.  
  
“And with that, the auction is over,” the auctioneer cried out, as the lights on the stage went off and the lights over the audience went on. “Thank you _all_ for coming, and I hope you will all attend next month, when we next meet!”  
  
I rubbed myself as I watched the crowd slowly trickle out. Five men remained. They had to be our new owners. I swallowed, staring at them. Wait, five? If Minako and I had been bought by the same guy… I took another look, and realized that two of the men looked _really_ similar, except for the difference in age. Oh, a father and son pooling their money or something?  
  
“Now, gentlemen,” the auctioneer said, talking in a quieter, slower voice than I had heard him using before, “we here at Morning Star understand that it can be a trial, owning such beautiful slaves and not being able to immediately try them out. So please, follow me to the VIP room, where you can _thoroughly_ test your new purchases.”  
  
Purchases. Not Sailor Senshi. Not Usagi and Rei and everyone else. I shivered again. But there was something just a little bit _hot_ about that, too.  
  
Chattering amidst themselves, the men unhooked our chains from the posts and gave them some firm tugs. We all stumbled after them, and started to follow them off of the stage. I swallowed, the realization of what the auctioneer had just said sinking in. We were going to get fucked. All five of us, in front of each other, by our new masters, who we had never met before. Oh man. Oh _man_.  
  
I could tell that my friends were just as nervous and aroused as I was. I caught their eyes, and gave them small smiles, and got matching ones in return. This was going to be _big_. Really, really big.  
  
And now here we were, in the VIP room. That was pretty obviously set up for one thing and one thing only. There was a big glass mirror on the ceiling, and big, purple and red pillows and bed scattered all over the padded floor. But there weren’t the whips and chains and black X-frames that I been expecting.  
  
“And now, gentlemen,” the auctioneer said, bowing and stepping backwards, “I take my leave.”  
  
I barely heard the door shutting behind him. There was something else on my mind. And my body.  
  
My new owner had just grabbed my butt. And from the way Minako had squeaked and jerked forward, the same thing had happened to her. This was it. I was going to lose my virginity, right here and now, to a master who’s name I didn’t know.  
  
And so were all of my friends. All five of us were starting to get pawed at and groped, hands wandering over our naked bodies as the five men touched us. I could feel the arousal starting to build inside of me as hands wandered up and down along me.  
  
“God, two blondes,” my master said, squeezing down firmly on my butt. “This is _just_ what I need.” He pulled us back against him and wrapped his arms around the fronts of our bodies, reaching down to rub our thighs. “Oh, you’re going to be _perfect_.”  
  
I could feel his erection pressing against my butt. It seemed _big_ , though I had no way of knowing how large it actually was. Not too big, I hoped. I had never had anything inside of me but my fingers before! I glanced over at Minako, and saw that she was blushing hard and biting her lip. But there was also a pretty excited look in her eyes.  
  
“Well, son,” one of the two men standing by Rei said, slapping the other, much younger man on the back, “here you are. Your very first slave girl. Take good care of her, you hear?”  
  
“Yep, sure thing, Dad,” the man said. I saw him running a hand up Rei’s side, before playing with her bare breast. She shivered, and I could see her rubbing her thighs together. “I think Rei and I are going to get along just fine.”  
  
“You better hope so,” Rei said, putting her hands on her hips. “Because if you think I’m going to let my master be just any poor slob, you’re _dead_ wrong.” She poked the man, only a few years older than her in the chest. “One way or another, you’re going to measure up.”  
  
There was a pause as almost everyone in the room looked at the trio. Then the boy laughed and grabbed Rei in a deep kiss. I shrugged and looked away. Well, I was sure that Rei was going to have things sorted out to her satisfaction soon enough.  
  
“Now then, Ami Mizuno,” Ami’s master said, his lab coat billowing around him in a breeze that didn’t seem to affect anything else in the room, “your duties will, ahahahahaha, be _varied_! In between sexually servicing me, you will be helping me to create new forms of life, and bring the true glory of Pharaoh Ninety to this planet!” He laughed some more and then paused. “Oh, and you’ll also be friends with my daughter, try to get her out of the house more, that sort of thing.”  
  
“Yes, master,” Ami said submissively as she knelt down in front of him. Right at crotch level too. And then started undoing his pants. I felt my jaw drop as she began to lick at his dick. “And if there’s anything else I can do for you, please, let me know.”  
  
“First of all, it’s Doctor Master,” the man said, nodding and patting Ami on the head. “And you can review the standards of conduct when we get back to the laboratory.”  
  
Ami started to give a pretty enthusiastic blowjob. She seemed a lot more skilled at it than I could have been. Wait, had Ami been holding out on us? At sleepovers, I had always focused on getting Minako to tell us stories about her love life, but had we been focusing on the wrong target?  
  
“You have _how_ much counter space?” Makoto asked, pulling away from the man she was making out. “I see, I see. And what does your spice rack look like?” She nodded to herself, a smile slowly starting to form on her face as she rubbed her crotch against the man. “That will work out _fine_ , sir.”  
  
“And of course,” the man said, reaching up to play with Mako’s huge boobies, “I am expecting you to produce a child a year.” He flexed his muscles, which were a bit more developed than Mako’s. “These genetics need to be spread as thoroughly as possible.” He played with Mako’s breasts a bit more. “And anyway, these will look great as they grow during the pregnancy.”  
  
The man started walking backwards towards the nearest bed, holding onto Mako’s chain as he went. Mako followed him. Well, of course she did. There was the whole chain thing. They ended up on the bed with Makoto flat on her back, her legs lifted up over her head and the man crawling on top of her.  
  
“Now then,” mine and Minako’s master said, “let’s get down to business.” He smiled, more like leered, at us. “I’ve got two beautiful blondes,” he paused and shivered, and I could feel his dick twitch in his pants, “and I’m going to get my money’s worth out of both of you.”  
  
He pushed us towards a bed as well. We went. I was feeling nervous, but also more and more aroused. I could even feel the arousal running out of me, down along my thighs. I could feel my nipples getting stiff as my breasts swayed back and forth as I sank down onto the bed.  
  
Minako ended up on top of me. We smiled at each other. And then we kissed. It felt _nice_ to kiss her. We rubbed against one another, feeling our soft, warm bodies pressing against each other. And I could _really_ feel Minako’s boobs pressing against mine. It was really noticeable. And really distracting. And really nice.  
  
“This is it, Usagi,” Minako whispered to me as we kissed and embraced each other. I could feel a second set of hands on my thighs and Minako squeaked from time to time. “We’re going to do it. With each other.”  
  
“And with me,” our master observed dryly. “Incidentally, are either of you on birth control?”  
  
We both shook our heads, as my heart started to pound for a different reason. Did he mean…”  
  
“Good,” our master said. “I’d hate for only one of you to get pregnant.”  
  
I gasped. I was going to get knocked up by a man who’s name I still didn’t know? And Minako was going to get impregnated as well? Oh, and there was also the fact that I felt what _had_ to be our new master’s dick rubbing against my thigh. That was pretty distracting as well.  
  
Then it got a whole lot more than just _distracting_ as I felt it rubbing against my lower lips. I squeaked, and my eyes went wide as I felt it pressing against me. It felt so _big_ and hot and hard. And it was going to go inside of me. Really _soon_.  
  
I shivered and looked up at Minako. She was looking down at me, and she patted my cheek. She gave me a big smile, her blue eyes filled with love for me.  
  
“Don’t worry, Usagi,” Minako said. “This is going to feel great. Just trust me on that.”  
  
I nodded and took a deep breath. I relaxed as much as I could. And then our Master slid into me.  
  
It _did_ feel good. There was some soreness and I bit back a whimper at how much I was getting stretched out, but there was still pleasure mixed in with the pain. I gasped, moving Minako up a bit, and felt the shaft moving back and forth inside of me, going deeper with every thrust.  
  
“God, you’re tight,” our master moaned. “Have you ever had _anything_ in there before?”  
  
“No,” I gasped. Then I remembered who I was talking to. “No, sir.”  
  
He grunted at that and kept on moving back and forth. The pain and discomfort were starting to lessen, and I could feel the pleasure growing and growing inside of me. I shivered, not quite believing just how _good_ this actually did feel. It felt a ton better than I had been expecting. Even better than my fingers had ever felt.  
  
And then he pulled out of me. My eyes went wide at the sudden loss, and Minako giggled. Halfway through, her giggle turned into a moan. I knew what had happened to her, even if I couldn’t actually see the shaft moving in and out of her.  
  
Our Master started fucking Minako. And I couldn’t see any traces of discomfort or pain on her face. Instead, there was just pleasure on her face.  
  
I pouted a bit. I wanted to feel pleasure, too. I _really_ wanted to feel good. Sex had felt so great, so quickly, and I wanted to feel more of it. I couldn’t even be that happy for Mina, not when _I_ could have been feeling that good myself.  
  
But I got it back quickly enough. After maybe a minute at most, Master had pulled back out of Minako, and was inside of me again. And it felt even better this time. I gasped, a shiver running through my body as I felt his dick spreading out my folds. Amazing. This felt _amazing_. I could see why people loved sex so much.  
  
All around me, I could see my friends getting fucked. They were all on the bed, and they were all underneath their new masters. I could hear them moaning and squeaking, making all kinds of lewd sounds as they got fucked. It was arousing, I had to admit. Part of me wished I could go over to them and study how they were getting fucked in closer detail. The rest of me _knew_ that the worst thing I could possibly do right now was give up on the dick that was moving in and out of me.  
  
The pleasure was building and building inside of me. I could feel my orgasm starting to take shape. I bit my lip, hoping that I would get to cum soon. And that Master wouldn’t-  
  
He did. Almost as soon as the thought entered my mind, he pulled out of me. I moaned in betrayal, feeling my orgasm almost instantly starting to collapse in on itself. I pouted up at the small fraction of his face I could see over Minako’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to notice or care.  
  
“Two beautiful blonde girls, all for myself,” Master muttered, running a hand down Minako’s body and then along mine. “And you’re going to be good slaves for me, right, girls?”  
  
Minako and I looked at each other and then nodded. Well, sure. What other choice did we have now? We weren’t the Sailor Senshi anymore, we were sex slaves. That came with some certain meanings and duties, didn’t it?  
  
“Sure thing, sir,” Minako said, wiggling around on top of me. Wait, was she trying to entice Master to fuck her instead of me? Selfish! “We’ll take care of your _every_ need.”  
  
Oh man, she was trying to steal that cock! And worst of all, it worked. I moaned and pouted as I felt Master pulling out of me and sliding into Minako. My ire was soothed a bit by the look of bliss that washed over Minako’s face as he slid back inside of her. I couldn’t be _too_ mad at seeing my friend looking that happy.  
  
I could feel Minako’s nipples digging into my breasts. And I could feel my own nipples pressing against her boobies. It felt pretty nice, and so did the kisses we kept on exchanging. But you know what would feel even better than that? Actually getting a cock inside of me! That would feel _great_. I couldn’t believe how much I had come to love getting dicked in the few minutes that had passed since I had first felt a shaft sliding in and out of me.  
  
Luckily, I didn’t have to wait for long before I felt the rod moving back inside of me. I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt my folds getting spread out. Yes. Oh yes, yes, yes. Dick was the best. I loved it so much.  
  
I especially loved how I could move my hips up a bit and just barely brush my clit against Minako. That felt good. That felt really, _really_ good. I moaned as I felt another shiver of pleasure rush through me. I wanted to feel that again. And again and again.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” I moaned, looking up at Minako. “I’m going to cum because of Master.”  
  
“Fuck,” Master swore. “You girls know just what to say!”  
  
He started to fuck me harder and faster. I gasped, my eyes growing wide as I felt him _really_ slamming in and out of me. It was so _intense_ , and I could barely believe what I was feeling. It was great, it was totally great, and I realized that I was going to cum any second now.  
  
“Please,” I gasped, squeezing down as tightly as I could. “Please make me cum, Master.”  
  
And almost as soon as I finished speaking, I came. And it felt _amazing_. I moaned, and thrashed around, almost throwing Minako off of me. The pleasure was so _wonderful_ , and I felt the orgasm screaming through me, wiping out everything but the electric sensation of getting to cum.  
  
Flashes of light danced in front of my eyes, and I could feel every _centimeter_ of my body buzzing with pure, wonderful pleasure. I gasped and twitched and would probably have fallen off of the bed if it hadn’t been for Minako laying on top of me. It was _amazing_. And I could still feel Master moving back and forth inside of me, his cock making me feel so _good_ as I got fucked straight through my orgasm.  
  
Even when he pulled out of me, it still kept on feeling really good. I gasped as I stared upwards into Minako’s smiling face. She kissed me as I felt my heart pounding inside of my chest.   
  
“Th-ere!” Minako squeaked, her body jerking forward a bit. She must have started to get fucked now as well. “Doesn’t this, ah, feel great?”  
  
I nodded. It _did_ feel great. I didn’t even mind that Master’s cock wasn’t inside of me right now. I just needed a minute to breath and get my act together as I felt the arousal leaking out of me and the pleasure running all through my body.  
  
We kissed each other again as Master fucked Minako. I could feel the force of the thrusts rippling through her body, and I felt happy for my friend. All of my friends. I could hear how they were all moaning in pleasure as they got fucked. I was glad that we were all enjoying the start of our new lives as sex slaves.  
  
I moved my hands down and squeezed Minako’s ass. Master’s hands were there as well, and we pressed against each other a bit as we felt Minako up. She didn’t seem to have any problems with that.  
  
In fact, she came. And it was a wonderful experience to watch another girl cum. The expression that passed over her face, oh, I wished I had a camera so that I could capture it forever. It was _beautiful_.  
  
And still not as good as Master’s orgasm. He shoved himself back inside just after Minako finished cumming. I opened my mouth to say something, and then shut up. Because the feeling of his dick twitching and pulsing inside of me felt so, so good.  
  
And getting filled up with semen felt even _better_. I gasped, twitching around, feeling the pleasure washing through me. Yes, oh _yes_. Hot, sticky cum, pumped into me, painting my folds white. It felt so good, and I _loved_ what I was feeling. It was amazing, purely and simply amazing.  
  
And the thought that I wasn’t on birth control, and a whole lot of cum had just entered my pussy didn’t bring me down even a _little_ bit. It just sent another warm shiver through me. And I hoped that Master would get hard again soon, so that he could make Minako feel this good as well.  
  
She was my friend and my fellow slave, after all. That meant that we should get to do the same things.

*******

It was five months later. And I was _pretty_ pregnant. My belly was big, and I knew that it was going to get even bigger in the months to come.  
  
Minako was just as pregnant. I was about fifty percent sure that we had both been impregnated at the same time. And if not, then it could only have been a day or two apart, since Master Hiro had fucked the two of us so _often_ , and in so many different ways during our first week with him. We had barely done anything else besides shower and eat.  
  
I rested a hand on my large stomach and moaned. I looked kind of hot like this, naked except for my collar, but man, there were some _real_ downsides that came with being pregnant. And the single biggest one hadn’t even started yet.  
  
But at least I could take a bit of comfort in knowing that everyone else was in the same position as me. Ami had figured out a way for us all to stay in contact, and Rei had ‘convinced’ her master to buy the equipment we would need (I was pretty sure she had agreed to do something _really_ kinky, involving tentacles). So we got to talk with each other every day, which was _wonderful_.  
  
Mostly about how pregnancy was affecting all of us. Because we were _all_ pregnant. And all about five months pregnant, too. I had to admit, Ami looked kind of funny with that big bulge on her tiny body. But we were still with each other, and that was what was _really_ important.  
  
“I won’t be able to talk for long,” Makoto said, rubbing her hand along the top of her bulging belly. The apron she wore (and nothing else) really stuck out along her pregnant frame. “I’ve got a dinner I need to get back to soon.”  
  
“Oh, this won’t take long,” I said, smiling at her through the screen. “I just wanted to tell everyone that Minako and I are both doing very well here.”  
  
“Where is Minako, anyway?” Rei asked, looking at me.  
  
“Oh, she got horny again, so she’s with Master at the board meeting,” I said, nodding cheerily.  
  
Pregnancy had _really_ kicked Minako’s sex drive into gear. She was having sex a _lot_. With me, with Master, with herself, anything that would let her get off. It was actually kind of scary, seeing just how _much_ sex she needed to have. Otherwise it was like she would melt or something.  
  
“Well, when you see her,” Ami said, “let her know we all said hi.”  
  
I blinked as I studied Ami’s face a bit more closely. She blushed and stared right back at me, not moving her eyes. Was that a white strand along her cheek? It was. Was it what I thought it was? It _was_.  
  
“Did we interrupt something?” I asked Ami.  
  
“No,” Ami said, shaking her head. “I had already wrapped that up by the time you all started logging in.” She blushed, but only a little bit. “I mist have just missed a spot.”  
  
Her finger went down and rubbed away the semen still on her face. Then she licked her finger clean. We all watched her do it.  
  
“So, my master is taking me to Monaco next week,” Rei said, shifting around. “I’ll be sure to send you all a postcard, but I won’t be able to have our chats.”  
  
I nodded, and we started to press Rei for details about what the trip would be like. I shifted around, not feeling even a bit embarrassed about being completely naked in front of three of my friends. Or of being pregnant. Or how I was considering how I would masturbate when the call was over. Why would I feel shame about any of that?  
  
You know, being pregnant sex slaves wasn’t the end of the career as Sailor Senshi I had expected. But all things considered, I couldn’t really complain about it. It had ended up being pretty good for all of us.

* * *


End file.
